Sesshoumaru sama, Bringer of Happiness
by Kitakana
Summary: Rin watches the increasing interaction between Sesshoumaru-sama and the pretty miko as they grow closer. A short Sess/Kag story from Rin's uncomprehending POV, told in drabbles.
1. Flowers from the pretty lady

**Flowers from the pretty lady**

Rin saw the pretty lady today. Sesshoumaru-sama encountered his half-brother's group, and she was there! When she saw Rin, she approached happily, calling out greetings.

"Rin-chan!" the pretty lady called out smiling, "I have something for you"

The pretty lady held out a pretty blue flower for Rin. Rin looked towards Sesshoumaru-sama, seeking approval. Sesshoumaru-sama eyed the miko appraisingly and uttered a noncommittal _hn_. Rin was so happy, those particular periwinkle blue flowers were so pretty, and they were hard to find in this region.

The pretty lady smiled warmly at Rin and then turning, met the eyes of Sesshoumaru-sama.

* * *

A/N: Although this story is written from Rin's POV, she refers to herself in the third person, so hopefully people can still tell that it's from her POV. Let me know what you think! I have already written several chapters to come, so I will be updating frequently.  
Drabble prompt: periwinkle  
Words: 100


	2. Rin's Happiness

**Rin's Happiness**

"Miko," Sesshoumaru-sama said to the pretty lady. Rin had not known that she was a miko.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The pretty miko replied.

"Why have you given flowers to this Sesshoumaru's Rin?"

"She likes flowers. Look, she is happy." Rin smiled broadly at her Sesshoumaru-sama to indicate the truth of the lady's words.

"She is my responsibility." He replied, icily.

"Then it is for you to look after her happiness as well." The miko replied. Why would she say that? Rin is always happy with Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru-sama regarded the pretty lady. She firmly held his gaze. "I will think on that."

* * *

A/N: Over a hundred hits in a few days and few reviews… it seems people like this? Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated! Rin is absolutely adorable, I love writing her. *kawaii* This story will be ten chapters long, each chapter will be a 100 word drabble, all Rin's POV. Short, I know, but that's what I do. I plan to update every few days, so keep reading!  
Words: 100  
Updated: 28-06-2012


	3. Flowers for the pretty lady

**Flowers for the pretty lady**

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin asked after they had left the miko, "Will Rin see the pretty lady again? May Rin give her flowers?"

Sesshoumaru-sama did not immediately reply. He was gazing in the direction they had come from. Rin thought that maybe he was thinking about the pretty miko. Rin was thinking about the pretty miko. Rin wanted to see her and pick flowers for her.

"Rin will see more of the miko," Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin. "Rin may give her flowers if she wishes."

Rin skipped off happily, humming, to find flowers for the pretty lady while Sesshoumaru-sama stood lost in contemplation.

* * *

A/N: More people are reviewing! You're all making me feel great about continuing this story. More action next chapter. Look for updates every other day or so:)  
Words: 100  
Updated: 30-06-2012


	4. The arrival of the pretty lady

**The arrival of the pretty lady**

Rin did not see the pretty miko for several weeks. This would have made her sad, but she was with Sesshoumaru-sama, so she was happy.

One day, Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin and Jaken-sama to wait. He told Jaken-sama to guard Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama left Rin, Jaken-sama, and Ah-Un, but Rin knew that he would come back. Sesshoumaru-sama would always come back for Rin, Rin knew.

Sesshoumaru-sama was back the following day, and he brought the pretty miko with him! Rin was so happy!

"Miko," Sesshoumaru-sama told the pretty lady, "You will look after Rin."

Rin ran to the pretty lady, smiling happily.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to my lovely reviewers! Wondering why Kagome suddenly shows up with Sesshoumaru and co? I have an elaborate back story that makes sense, but it probably won't come up much because Rin doesn't think about it. If people want, perhaps it will come up a bit in the next drabble. R&R everyone;)  
Words: 100  
Updated: 02-07-2012


	5. The unhappiness of the pretty lady

**The unhappiness of the pretty lady**

The pretty lady was very nice to Rin and Rin gave her lots of flowers. She looked even prettier adorned with a wreath made from orange and blue flowers. She smiled and was very nice to Rin. But Rin did not think that she was happy like Rin.

"Are you sad, pretty lady?" Rin asked. "Rin does not think that anyone should be sad while in the presence of Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"That's just it Rin," the lady replied, "I certainly didn't ask to be in Sesshoumaru's presence, he doesn't make me happy at all."

We heard a soft _hn_ from Sesshoumaru-sama.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to my lovely reviewers! You warm the cockles of my heart:) I find the relationship between Rin and Sesshoumaru to be very sweet, cute even, if I dare apply that adjective to the Lord of the Western Lands. A few people asked about why exactly Kagome is there, and as it won't come up in this story, here's a brief explanation as to why Kagome is with the Sess-tachi:

In my humble author's speculation, I think that Sesshoumaru would have sought Kagome out in order to have her as a companion for Rin. Sesshoumaru would subconsciously acknowledge that he wants Rin to be happy, and having Kagome around will make Rin happy (although kami forbid he actually think on his feelings on the matter). As to exactly how he managed to get Kagome to join his group, I think there was a mixture of coercion and kidnapping involved. Her resentment towards him will come up more. Until then, enjoy and R&R!  
Words: 100 (although the A/Ns got a bit out of hand length-wise.)  
Updated: 04-07-2012


	6. A midnight encounter

**A midnight encounter**

Rin awoke to see that she was alone in a clearing but for Ah-Un and Jaken-sama. Where were Sesshoumaru-sama and the pretty lady? Rin wondered, but then she heard very faint voices on the wind. Why were they up in the middle of the night? The pretty lady, at least, should be asleep.

Rin got up to go find out, walking in the direction of the voices. It was a chilly night and the crescent moon shone through the trees overhead. As Rin approached the voices, she heard Sesshoumaru-sama's voice rise.

"Rin, return to your bed, the miko is safe."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Words: 100  
Updated: 06-07-2012


	7. Continued unhappiness of the pretty lady

**The continuing unhappiness of the pretty lady**

Rin saw that the pretty miko was more sad than usual the next morning. She had shadows etched beneath each eye and did not look like she had slept well.

"Pretty lady," Rin asked her, "Why are you more sad today?"

"It's nothing, Rin, I just didn't sleep very well," said the lady.

For some reason, she was glaring at Sesshoumaru-sama. Why would she seem unhappy with him? He allowed her to travel with us, he would not have hurt her. Maybe she had had a bad dream? She will feel better soon, thought Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama eventually makes everyone happy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Rin just doesn't get the tension between our leading pair, but that doesn't stop her from trying;) Hopefully, the title is finally starting to make some sense. It will keep gaining relevance as the story continues.  
Words: 100  
Update: 08-07-2012


	8. The future happiness of the pretty lady

**The future happiness of the pretty lady**

Sesshoumaru-sama left with the pretty miko the next day, telling Jaken-sama to stay and watch Rin. Rin would rather go with Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama does not like flowers at all. Both the pretty lady and Sesshoumaru-sama let Rin crown them with pretty flowers, but Jaken-sama does not usually. He is no fun.

Rin wanted the pretty lady to come back soon with Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin hoped that the pretty lady would stay with Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin. Rin liked her almost as much as Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin would like her to let Sesshoumaru-sama make her happy too, like he had brought happiness to Rin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Pretty flowers to you all! It seems there is lots of Sess/Kag drama going on, explaining their departure. I think that Kagome would have managed to guilt him into letting her return to Inuyasha and co. following their late night conversation. But she will miss Rin:) Is she gonna stay gone?  
Words: 100  
Updated: 10-07-2012


	9. More flowers for the pretty lady?

**More flowers for the pretty lady?**

Sesshoumaru-sama did not come back for a long time. Rin waited and waited. Rin knew Sesshoumaru-sama would always come back for his Rin. Eventually, he did. But the pretty miko was not with him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where is the pretty lady?"

"She was not happy here. She wished to return to her friends and the half-breed."

"Did Sesshoumaru-sama try to make her happy here?"

"Hn."

"She is happy when Rin gives her flowers. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama should also give her flowers?"

"Hn."

"Rin wishes that the pretty lady would let Sesshoumaru-sama make her happy like he makes Rin and Jaken-sama happy."

"Hn."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Only one more drabble left:)  
Words: 100


	10. Sesshoumarusama brings happiness

**Sesshoumaru-sama brings happiness**

Rin thought that Sesshoumaru-sama must have chosen to follow her advice.

When Rin awoke the next morning, she was so happy to see that the pretty lady had come back! Sesshoumaru-sama must have gone in search of her while Rin slept.

They were so pretty together, Sesshoumaru-sama and his pretty lady. She was still asleep. Rin was happy to see that she was smiling, held protectively in Sesshoumaru-sama's arms while she slept. Sesshoumaru-sama held Rin's gaze from across the clearing, warning her to be quiet.

Rin was so happy that the pretty lady had finally let Sesshoumaru-sama make her happy!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story over the past weeks, it's been a fun project. All of your reviews make me happy, just like Sessshoumaru-sama, and may he forever bring happiness to all of your hearts:) Especially to those of you who've stuck with me through this, thanks for your continued support and multiple reads and reviews! Let me know what you think about the ending and thanks for reading!

Words: 100  
Updated: 14-07-2012


End file.
